


Mary Did You Know

by Thatonelyric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Mary Cattermole POV, Mary did you know, Mary's thoughts, She thinks she sees James, escape from the ministry, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonelyric/pseuds/Thatonelyric
Summary: Chapter thirteen of Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows: The Muggle-born Registration Commission, from the view of Lily's old friend Mary Cattermole.
Relationships: Mary Cattermole/Reginald Cattermole
Kudos: 4





	Mary Did You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one sitting lol it kinda sucks but please give kudos anyway, it helps my self esteem.

Mary Cattermole sat shivering on a wooden bench, wondering where the bloody hell her husband was. There were dementors hovering all around, but that wouldn’t stop her from remembering how she needed to pick up eggs and ham at the market later. She distracted herself from the horrors of life by focusing on what she needed for Christmas this year: it would be a small dinner with her , Reg, and the kids, oh the kids! Would she make it home? She… so she’d make steak, ham, and Reg’s personal favorite: Lemon Meringue Pie. Oh, how it would be lovely, she’d make sure of it.

Suddenly, Mary glanced up as the two doors to the chambers opened, and a man stumbled out.

“No, no, I’m half-blood, I’m half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he’s a well known…”

Mary stopped listening as she looked down at her feet in sadness. She wondered if that half-blood would have a family to go to tonight. If only Lily were here, she’d know what to do…

“… Mary Cattermole.”

At the sound of her name, Mary jerked up, and her face melted with fear. Her insides felt as though they were freezing as she walked past the dementors, and she shuddered when the doors closed behind her. She took her seat in the center of the chamber, facing Umbridge and other Death Eaters. Chains clicked around her, and Mary felt like crying.

When Umbridge mentioned Reg, she truly did burst into tears, for she missed him dearly, and where was he? She was so frightened, and long ago, back when things were grand, he made a vow to protect her from all harm, so where was he?

And her children, her children were home alone, and who was protecting them? She sobbed harder; she should be at home, that was her job. And then she saw the secretary jump, who knew why; but it caused her to break eye contact, and she wondered if the secretary was forced into this awful position.

Mary’s wand was mentioned, and she nodded, though at this point did it even matter; they were confirming what they already knew.

“Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?”

Took? Mary wept. “It chose me,” she stammered, whipping her streaming tears on her sleeve. Oh, if Lily were here, she could get her out of here, out of this torture chamber, and where the bloody hell was Reg?

There was something about a necklace, and then mocking her parents, and Mary was glad they were in New Zealand, happily putting groceries in ignorant shoppers carts. They couldn’t find them there, could they? Could they?

There was a bang and Umbridge fell forward; she’d been stunned, but by whom? Mary glanced around in wonder as Yaxley was then stunned, but why wasn’t Mafalda? And what was happening? Her blood turned cold as the dementors swarmed closer, and then someone screamed and they were gone, and a stag was in her face, and it was Runcorn, trying to free her? Runcorn?

“You?” she gasped. That was impossible. “Reg said you were the one who submitted by name for questioning!”

“Change of heart,” Runcorn muttered, and Mary was baffled at his actions. He yelled something to Mafalda, who was struggling with Umbridge, perhaps trying to revive her? But no, they were on the same team, Mary realized. They were saving her!

Runcorn told her to get out of the country, and she would, she would take the kids and go, but she wanted to help avenge Lily, wasn’t that what the war was about? She allowed Runcorn and Mafalda to lead her out of the courtroom and into a lift with other people waiting for questioning, and then…

“REG!” Mary screamed, falling into his arms. She rambled on, letting him know everything she knew, and he was here, and now they could leave…

But he wasn’t listening to her, he was talking to Runcorn, did he know about this?

“Reg,” she pleaded, but no one heard her.

They got off the lift and shuffled forward; Mary clung to Reg’s arm; she would never let go again. They were confronted and they were so close to the fireplace, they could make it…

“Mary!”

Mary turned and saw Reg… another Reg? Confused, she turned back to the Reg she was clinging to, who said something she never imagined would come out of his mouth. Then Reg, or who she thought was Reg, was pulling her to the fireplace and she went, and they zoomed up together.

…

They climbed out of the toilet.

“Reg, what’s happening? Why--”

“Mary, I’m not Reg,” the man told her sternly, but he was, he looked exactly like him, how could he not be? “It’s polyjuice potion, I rescued you, your husband should be coming soon.”

“But Reg!”

“I’m not--”

Runcorn then appeared, and Mary was utterly confused. Reg was there, and why couldn’t she go home with him?

“You’ve got to go home!” Reg shouted at her, and she shrank back, hurt; he would never yell at her.

But then Reg wasn’t Reg anymore, he was someone with red hair, and he was tall and lanky… she remembered him saying something about polyjuice potion. She looked to Mafalda, who was no longer Mafalda, and Runcorn, who was no longer Runcorn, but…

No.

It couldn’t be…

He glanced at her with a panicked look, his messy hair and glasses recognizable as always.

“James!” Mary screamed, but he’d vanished by the time she got to him, and her fingers closed around empty air.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos plz I'm needy.
> 
> ALSO: I'm currently working on chapter six of The Tune Of The World, which, if you remember, hasn't been updated in nearly two years :)


End file.
